The Whipped and the Fearless
by FaeSoDivine
Summary: shikatema naruhina Drabbles or oneshots about everyone's favourite couple, Shikamaru and Temari! Also, one chapter about naruhina. Chapter 7: The quiet times were the best.
1. Crybaby

**Title: Crybaby**

**Pairing: Shikamaru x Temari**

**Length: 100 or something**

**Warning: implied content**

Temari couldn't help her intrusive nature. It was just a habit, brought up by living with her brothers all her life. (Or, namely, Kankurou whom she had spent more time with during her childhood.)

She was hardly feminine at all and took care to insult people as much as possible. One such person she absolutely loved to insult was Nara Shikamaru from Konoha. Her favorite insult to use against him was 'Crybaby', a reference to his first failed mission as a Chuunin when he cried and was reprimanded by his father for doing such.

His comeback? "You suck."

And she couldn't deny it.

* * *

**A/N: Each chapter will be a different drabble or one-shot about pairings, mostly shikaxtema although others will pop up once and awhile. **

**Edit: Go to chapter four to see what happened with the title and chapters **

**0000**


	2. Edible?

** Title: _Edible?_**

**Pairing: ShikaxTema**

**Length: 100 or so**

Although her intentions were….sweet (in a since, of course; for some reason 'Temari' and 'sweet' didn't belong in a sentence together), he couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to poison him. He picked up his chopsticks and held them together in one hand as she looked down at him, a smirk on her face. Behind the smirk, he could see what he supposed was anticipation. So she wanted him to congratulate on her 'good' cooking?

He poked the supposed food with his chopsticks. "Is it edible?"

A blunt end of a giant metal fan on his head was the answer.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. In Laws To Be

**Title: In-Laws To Be**

**Pairings: (ShikamaruxTemari)**

**Length: 628**

Kankurou had been summoned to the Kazekage's office early in the morning. In fact, it was so early the sun wasn't even on the horizon yet. Kankurou grumbled profoundly as he made his way into the office, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had arrived just last night from a week long mission and was looking forward to sleeping until the afternoon.

Stopping just in front of Gaara's desk, he bowed shortly before saying, "What's going on?"

Gaara's emotionless eyes were directed at Kankurou. "Temari is to be wedded to Nara Shikamaru."

"You're kidding me." Kankurou was suddenly wide awake. All prospects of sleep left him. He knew his sister had been dating Nara for some time now, but he didn't expect her to actually _marry _him. How could she be so serious about an unmotivated, lazy, _Chuunin _from Konoha who was_ younger_ than her? "When? And where?"

Gaara's eyes wandered to a window. The first rays of sunlight were peaking over the horizon. It was a nice sight, one he didn't get to enjoy often as he was often busy with paperwork. "A month," he finally replied. "As of right now, I do not know whether they will be married in Suna or Konoha."

"Well, at least this will strengthen the alliance between Konoha and us," Kankurou said as he digested the information, running a hand across his unkempt hair.

"Yes," Gaara said, pausing to let his gaze rest on Kankurou. "But the only thing that matters is that Temari has a special bond with someone she loves."

Kankuruo vaguely nodded. Gaara had been obsessed over 'bonds' ever since he met the Uzumaki kid from Konoha. But Kankurou knew that what Gaara said was true. As long as their sister was happy, they shouldn't be concerned about other things.

"Ah, Kankurou?" Gaara's voice, strangely soft in a way that was unlike him, broke through Kankurou's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

Gaara paused slightly, taking his time to look up from his desk. A small smile was tugging at his lips. It was a rare sight. "Do you have any objections of me giving Temari away at the wedding?"

A wide smile crept over Kankurou's own face. He reached over the desk and pat Gaara on the shoulder in a brotherly way. "No, Gaara. I think you would be perfect for the job."

* * *

**A/N: I realize this doesn't actually contain Shika and Tema, but they is talking about them roight?! ROIGHT?! ARE YOU MAD AT ME!?!!!?**


	4. Hairbands & PMSing

**Title: Hairbands and PMS-ing**

**Characters: Shikamaru, Temari, some random ramen cook**

**Pairings: ShikamaruxTemari**

**Length: 380 words**

When they were alone together, sitting at a ramen stand, eating miso ramen, Shikamaru sighed.

(That one single action caused Hell to rain upon his head.)

Temari turned her head to him, an evil glint in her eyes. "What was that for?" she demanded, her chopsticks clattering to the tabletop.

"Gods, woman. I was just sighing," he said. "You get worked up over everything."

(The ramen cook chuckled; he was used to couples bickering over lunch.)

The action was so quick he barely had time to reflect on it as a stinging sensation erupted on his wrist.

"Shit, woman!" he snapped, pulling his hand away defensively. The weapon was the hair band wrapped around his wrist. She had flicked it against his wrist and now his skin was red.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear your hair up like a girl," she said rather snootily, turning back to her ramen.

"Maybe you shouldn't take my hair down in public and keep my hair bands so that I have to carry around extras on my wrist!" he retorted, glaring down at his miso ramen. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Temari didn't answer, instead only glared at him.

"You must be PMS-ing," he muttered.

She flicked the hair band again, and this time it drew blood.

(Shikamaru vaguely wondered how the band sustained that extreme amount of force without snapping.)

While he nursed his hand on an ice pack generously donated by the sympathetic ramen cook, she finished eating her ramen. In one quick movement, her hand reached out to him suddenly, and he flinched, pulling his own hand back instinctively. Except he never felt pain on his wrist, only Temari pulling his Chuunin vest down and his body towards her.

They stared at one another in the close distance before Temari leaned towards him and murmured in his ear, "I can't say I don't love you, Shikamaru, because I do." She nipped at his ear gently sending shivers down his spine. "Just don't act like a whiny ass."

She pulled away and patted his head rather roughly, before walking out of the bar, leaving him with the bill.

(The ramen cook chuckled and remarked on how women were so hard to please.)

Shikamaru kept with his earlier hypothesis that Temari was PMS-ing.

* * *

**a/n: I like this chapter. **

**Review. You know you want to. **


	5. Broken Heart

**A/N: Sorry I changed the name and deleted the non pairing chapters. I decided this fic would be dedicated mostly to ShikaxTema, although some other couples will pop up occasionally. If you have any objections, please tell me. On another note, I will be renewing the name Drabbles of Ninja in another fic that will feature the non-pairing drabbles I've already written as well as recent ones. **

* * *

**Title: Broken Heart**

**Pairing: HinataxNaruto**

**Length: 109**

"Ano, Naruto-kun, do you remember when you said you can fix anything?"

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! I remember!" he said frantically, stepping nervously in place, unsure of how to console her.

She looked up at his face, a small sad smile worn despite her tears. "Ano, Naruto-kun…it's just that…my heart is broken."

He stopped moving, staring down at her with an odd look on his face.

"It's alright! I understand…"she said hurriedly when he made no move to answer. "I'm sorry for saying anyth-"

"Ah, Hinata-chan," he said suddenly, interrupting her. He leaned down, as smile on his face. "I can fix that, too." His lips touched hers softly.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, HinaxNaru! Haven't written this pairing in a while. Anyway, not too sure about this chapter. I like the dialogue but everything else bores me. Hmmm...might make a companion one-shot to this soon.**


	6. Broken Heart Part 2

**Title: Broken Heart Part Two**

**Pairing: ShikaxTema**

**Length: 209??**

Temari laughed aloud, ducking behind a tree to contain herself. Shikamaru groaned at her antics, glancing before him at the embraced Hinata and Naruto.

"Ano, Shikamaru-kun!" she teased, pulling him behind the tree. "My heart is broken! Can you fix it?" He rolled his eyes as he peeked behind the tree to see Hinata and Naruto walking away, hand-in-hand.

"Honestly, woman, do you have to make fun of people with normal relationships?" he sighed, watching as Temari ceased her chuckling. She stared at him quizzically, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying our relationship isn't normal?" she asked, quite serious.

"Threatening to kill me if I don't have sex with you is not normal," he replied flatly.

"Well I don't think loving clouds more than your girlfriend is exactly normal, either," she snapped back, brushing past him roughly. He reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get too far away.

"Listen, Temari, I'm just saying that--"

He was crudely interrupted by Temari who forced her lips onto his. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, and he willingly allowed it. After a minute of passionate kissing, she drew back in a huff.

"You fixed it, Lazy Ass," she muttered before walking away, leaving behind a very perplexed Shikamaru.

* * *

**A/N: I really hadn't planned on writing this. It just sort of...appeared from my imagination. o.O Well, I would like some input on this chapter. Hmm?**


	7. Quiet Times

**Title: The Quiet Times**

**Pairing: ShikaxTema**

**Words: 119**

The quiet times when cicadas were chirping outside or rain was pattering against windows in rhythmical patterns, when the night was as dark as it was going to get and the only light came from the faint glare of the moon, when they weren't fighting or calling each other names and he held her so close they could feel each other's heart beats through their clothes; those were the times they cherished.

He could look down at her sleeping face and know that what his father had said so many years ago was true.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin and know that there was so much more to life than being a shinobi.

* * *

**A/N: I realize I haven't updated in forever and this hardly compares to my other chapters. Really, I wrote this a while ago and just now thought that the story was getting dusty so I updated regardless of crappiness. Next chapter: sufficiently longer, I should hope.**


End file.
